


I told you I would shut you up

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I apologize for any grammar mistake, English is not my first language





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammar mistake, English is not my first language

Dan was sleeping peacefully, at least until he heard a noise coming from the living room, he assumed it was Phil and he wouldn't have been worried if it wasn't for the time, he looked at the clock as he got up, 4:00 in the morning, what was doing Phil awake at that time? Dan came out of his room and made his way to the living room, when he got there he was rather surprised to see Phil sat on the floor holding his feet with a pain face, Dan couldn't help and laughed, Phil looked up noticing Dan's laugh.

"What are you laughing at? I don't see anything funny here" Dan approached Phil grinning

"Sorry, sorry, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, just that my pinky decided to kiss the table"

Dan bent down to Phil's side "Poor little ugly thing..." Phil raised an eyebrow "let me be. Anyway, what were you doing awake at this time?"

Phil sat properly, looking at Dan  and answered "I couldn't sleep"

"Why?" Dan sat in front of him

"Because It's my birthday..."

"But you've had thirty birthdays already, what's the matter now?"

"I don't now, I just, I have this anxiety feeling, and well, I don't know why"

Dan looked at him, like trying to decipher what he meant "It's stupid, you shouldn't be here listening to me, go to sleep Dan"

"What are you saying? I'm your friend, I need to be here for you, even if it's stupid'

"But Dan..." Phil began but he was interrupted by Dan's voice

"Shut up, you silly, now tell me, what worries you?"

"I'm getting older..."

"That's not new"

"And I might be too old for YouTube"

"No one's too old for YouTube"

"I might be too old for you"

"Don't be silly, Phil, why would you be too old for me?"

"Because I'm thirty now, and people tend to change when they are thirty"

"But you're not going to change, are you?"

"No, of course I won't"

"So?"

"Well, I don't know, what if you decide that I am too old for being your friend?"

"Phil..."

"What?"

"You will never stop to be my friend"

"But, what if..."

"No, no, there's no discussion, and I you dare to say one more word Philip Michael I swear I'll do something to shut you up using the force"

"Dan..."

"I've warn you"

"But..." Dan gave him a look like saying 'you really want me to shut you up' "Okay, I'll keep myself quiet"

"Good. Now, we should go back to sleep. Shall we?" Phil nodded, Dan stood up and offered his hand to Phil to help him, when Phil was on his feet Dan started making his way to his own bedroom

"Dan, wait..." Dan turned around, and Phil started to get closer to him "I want.. "

"What?"

"Dan, there's something I need to tell you.." Phil hesitated, maybe what he was going to say wasn't proper, but, what the hell, he was old enough to be able to bare with it, Dan payed all the attention he had to Phil, waiting patiently for whatever Phil was going to say "I-I havebeeninlovewithyousincethedayimetyou" Phil blushed, but Dan didn't even understand 

"Pardon me? Phil, slow down, I don't get it"

"I said that.. Dan, I have been in love with you since the day I met you" Dan was still analyzing what the older just said when Phil started to talk again "I know you might not feel the same, but I do feel this, and now I'm tired to hide it, and..." Phil couldn't say more, because Dan's lips were now on his, shutting him up, they kissed for a while, enjoying each other's lips, none of them could believe it, so many years living together and this was the last scenario they would have ever imagined, and now they were holding each other, and both of them felt happy, to know that their feelings were answered.

"Dan..." Phil said as he separated himself from Dan

"I told you I would shut you up, didn't I?" 


End file.
